User talk:Elector Dark
Welcome :Heya, Welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Pronunciation page, our team hopes you'll stick around to contribute some more. The following pages might be useful for that: * Hvetshran Wiki:Policy - the rules we have. * Hvetshran Wiki:Contribute - where you can contribute. * Hvetshran Wiki:Manual of Style - how you can contribute. If you have any further questions or remarks, feel free to leave a message on my talk page and I will see what I can do to help or solve it. :Yatalu (talk) 11:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ß Okay -- so I've been thinking about this letter. What if I made it the following way, *ß = x (/ʃ/) → s (/s/) *the other letter you said = s (/s/) → x (/ʃ/) Either this or the other way around. :3 Yatalu, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　 年 月 日、 Sorry I disappeared today my net died and I CBA to fix it :P for /ʃ/ actually looks very good. It's used in Nahuatl and maybe some other languages, but looks nice. 18:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate :I mean actually use the ß and the P-like letter that you said in order to represent a sound that slides from an /s/ to a /ʃ/ and the other way around, as if I'd instead type either xs (/ʃ→s/) or sx (/s→ʃ/). Kind of like a tonal language, tone starts lower and rises or higher and drops -- with the difference that it's not a tone, but a consonant. :That's just my idea to keep the ß (and add the P-thing). I'm not a linguist though, so what do you think? : :PS: Did I already tell you I did put my language on the Conlang Wiki now? o3o. ::Hm, that would be an apical/laminal distinction. Basque uses for /s/ (the true sound) and for /s̺/, the apical, more /ʃ/-like sound. What you seem to be describing is, what, a gliding consonant set of /s͡ʃ/ and /ʃ͡s/. I don't think it's bad, I'm just kinda aversive to the eszett being used like that ^_^ ::Yes, I saw (though you didn't tell me) - I see everything on my wiki ;,,,; 09:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Well, I know that, but :c I'm kind of running out of letters for the sounds I want to add to my language (I haven't yet added that other R-sound with the upside down ^ on top) -- and I still don't want to remove the ß out of my language, as I have several articles on my wiki that have it in their title. Which would you suggest to link to which though? s→x or x→s for ß? x3x and could you copy paste the P thing to me? Also, I linked my page on Conlang wiki in the News, as well as tweeted about it. Hope you don't mind! :You know, you can use digraphs such as . I actually have no idea, since it's your language, but I'd go with /s͡ʃ/. :Nope, don't mind :) - more exposure is better, of course! 14:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Alright so I have added the ß but now I need something still for the x→s... Which symbol do you suggest? o .o I have the following options so far: * Ƨ * S̈ * Ś * Ŝ * Š * Ṡ * ʒ * Other options you may suggest :3 <Š> looks ok 10:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate